heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Isamu
A gust of bitter wind blows in from the north. Private Richard Chapman, of the Airborne Elite, pulls his arms tightly around himself in an attempt to shut out the chill. This cursed wind blew him off of his drop zone and now he’s been separated from the rest of his squad. Chapman scans the horizon looking to spot his allies, when a flash of red catches his eye. The soldier quickly readies his rifle and attunes his senses to his surroundings. He feels something moist hit him on the forehead; reaching up, he touches the wet spot. “Rain...”, he mutters to himself, as it begins to poor in sheets. Lightning streaks across the sky. The soldier’s heart jumps in his chest! The black form of a masked man, illuminated by the lighting strike, stands directly in front of him, and then in the same instant disappears from sight. Chapman frantically twists his head from one direction to another, but cannot spot the figure. In his peripheral vision the soldier catches another flash of red. Cursing, he turns and fires, to no avail. Nothing is there. The long, sharp sound of metal being unsheathed is heard from behind. Quickly turning, the Private catches a glimpse of a ninja clothed in red, before all goes black. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 1 *Point Value: 10 Abilities *'Vanish 9': If Isamu is attacked and at least 1 skull is rolled, roll the 20-sided die to vanish. If you roll 1-8, roll defense dice normally. If you roll a 9 or higher, Isamu takes no damage and may immediately move up to 4 spaces. Isamu can vanish only if he ends his vanishing move not adjacent to any enemy figures. *'Phantom Walk': Isamu can move through all figures and is never attacked when leaving an engagement. *'Dishonorable Attack': When attacking a figure who follows Jandar, Isamu rolls 2 additional attack dice. Synergy *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As a Unique Hero that follows Utgar, Isamu may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. *Sacred Band: Disciplined Army Defense Bonus Having a Disciplined personality, Isamu is compatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'Vanish 9's Maximum Movement': When using Vanish 9, can Isamu’s movement be enhanced by anything like roads, or auras to increase the amount of spaces he can move? No. That is a static move value. Isamu may move up to 4 spaces to vanish, but cannot move any further. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Moving “0 Spaces”': Does Isamu have to move in order to vanish? It depends on the situation. In order to vanish, Isamu must end his vanishing move not adjacent to any enemy figures, but remember, the move for Vanish 9 is up to the amount listed, so Isamu could choose to move 0 spaces as long as he is not already adjacent to an enemy figure and still vanish. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Vanishing vs. Cyberclaw': If Isamu cannot move because of a special power like the Gladiatron’s Cyberclaw (or any other move inhibiting power) can he still use Vanish 9? If Isamu cannot move, and is stuck in melee combat (adjacent to an enemy figure) he cannot use Vanish 9. Remember, he must end his vanishing move not adjacent to an enemy figure. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Vanishing vs. Ullar Enhanced Rifle': If Deadeye Dan attacks Isamu with his Ullar's Enhanced Rifle and rolls a skull, can Isamu still use Vanish 9? Yes. Vanish 9 reads, "If Isamu is attacked and at least 1 skull is rolled..." It mentions nothing about defense dice. The only requirement for Vanish 9 to activate is for the opponent to roll at least 1 skull. *'Vanishing vs. Lethal Sting': If The Rechets of Bogdan successfully roll all skulls, activating their Lethal Sting power, can Isamu still roll for Vanish 9? No. When the Rechet rolls a skull on every die, the “attack phase” is over, and the figure is IMMEDIATELY destroyed. Much like most of the D20 destroy powers, things like Disappearing Ninja, and Stealth Armor 15 do not help against it. It's an instant removal from the board. Strategy Isamu's greatest purpose is as a "Filler" unit, taking up the extra 10 points of space most armies tend to have left after their finished build. That being said, Isamu is rarely used as an intentional unit and most often ends up sitting in the back of an army waiting for the time when he is either needed or the last figure left. However most overlook the fact that Isamu can, in the right situations, prove to be very useful. Most importantly is his ability to engage figures then easily flee without taking damage. Once amid a crowd of ranging units, your opponent is largely forced to waste an attack or two trying to displace the red ninja which in a squad-on-squad clash can prove invaluable. Although Vanish 9 is easy to use it is at times unreliable which means you should never expect Isamu survive ANY attack whatsoever, but always plan both ways since his survival is about as fickle as a coin flip. Secondly, Isamu's final important use is a quick one-hit stab at central Jandar Support figures. "Cheerleader" units like Raelin or Concan can prove to be the undoing of any army, but few would expect Isamu of all units to attack, let alone that his opportunistic attack can rack up 5 dice (6 on height). Ultimately, never rely on Isamu, but then again, never forget he's there when he is. Although given the circumstance, you may want to reconsider drafting Otonashi in his stead, Isamu is usually the more useful unit. Category:Utgar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Fields of Valor